


You’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby.

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Discovery, mentions of smoking (joints)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: A drunken Soonyoung decides to come knocking on Wonwoo’s door, and here’s the history of how this came to be. To be begin with:...as it must be obvious to point out, but difficult to admit: Soonyoung has always been a little in love with Wonwoo.





	You’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ssvtea’s soonwoo Best Friend edit](https://twitter.com/ssvtea/status/1132499912698974208?s=21) which brought me back to my beloved soonwoo bullshit ♡ (thank you, lily! you’re the best.)

3 AM.

 

Like any college student, Wonwoo had just finished his report at 3 AM, ready to proceed to the least comfortable bed in the world and sleep—no, _nap_ for what energy he can acquire to sustain him for the next 24 hours. 

“I chose to be fucked on a daily basis,” Wonwoo sighs, closing his laptop in the most spiritless state and it’s not even halfway to midterms. “I must sleep.” And off he drags his feet to plead the morning for quality slumber.

 

Meanwhile...

 

      **Soonie (3:032 AM):**

_dor_

_droo ._

**Wonu (3:02 AM):**

_?_

**Soonie (3:03 AM):**

_do._

_o_

**Wonu (3:03AM):**

_Oh, ok._

_I hear you._

**Soonie (3:04 AM):**

_!!111_

_doro. ._

**Wonu (3:04 AM):**

_Stop knocking!_

**Soonie (3:05 AM):**

_._

 _doo_

**Wonwoo (3:05 AM):**

_I GET IT._

**Soonie (3:05 AM):**

_r_

 

     like any college student, Soonyoung comes home chaotically intoxicated before someone else’s door.

  


“I’m drunk.”

“Yet you managed to come up to my room when you literally live on the one below mine?” Wonwoo scolds, utterly irritated at how difficult the night would be with Soonyoung around. There’s just so much trouble in having a drunken man in your room — and Wonwoo’s best friend at that; and no matter how much he would try to ignore his Best Friend and leave the latter lying quasi-lifeless on his floor, he wouldn’t be able to sleep not having nursed his _best friend_ even if only to lay him properly on the couch, shoes off, and tucked.

But damn it! It’s 3 AM and Wonwoo has just finished his report and he would like to get some sleep so he can pass said report in four hours, thank you very much.

“Soonyoung, you’re fine. Go back to your dorm.”

“This is my dorm.”

“Go back to your room.”

“Nooooo!” Soonyoung whines, almost tripping forth because he whines with his entire body. Luckily, Wonwoo catches him by the elbows, saving his nose from kissing the carpeted floor. “I’m tired.”

“I still don’t understand why you had to come up here, Soonie. I’m really tired, too. Plus, I have to come to school at 7 AM.”

“Let’s sleep then.”

“Soons! You can’t just come home drunk on a Wednesday night and at the wrong door at that!”

“But I _did,_ ” Soonyoung contrasts, an awful smug sporting on his face which Wonwoo thinks is disgustingly cute; like, drunken Soonyoung is proud of having accomplished an extra flight of stairs for absolutely zero point in Wonwoo’s opinion.

But because he’s proud (and cute) (and needs a nursing) (he reeks), Wonwoo lets him in. _Fine_.

“Your whole being is so annoying, Soonyoung.”

“Thank you.”

 

Soonyoung then proceeds to Wonwoo’s couch, mildly aware that Wonwoo is shuffling around to tend to his drunk ass — first with a glass of water, then with his shoes, so forth. Soonyoung loves it.

Soonyoung loves annoying Wonwoo this way: picking on him with gross affection he knows (or hopes) the latter _actually_ finds endearing; he loves being subjected to Wonwoo’s care, receiving the latter’s naturally soft ways of adjusting his head on a cheap pillow they probably bought together from the flea market (gosh, how wrong that sounds) and getting to answer questions like _“does your head hurt?” “do you want to change your shirt, at least?” “do you need more water?”_ ; and he loves to imagine that Wonwoo only has this side of him for him, The Best Friend.

Because it’s a perk, right? Being best friends? Because best friends do that?

But if he had to be honest, Soonyoung would first have to be injected ten truth serums before he would actually admit that he came up to Wonwoo’s dorm for a reason, climbing those extra 12 steep steps to his best friend’s room with weakened legs and the haziest vision… What else can he do? Within and without the sobriety where intoxication lies no merit for lack of difference whatsoever, Soonyoung thinks of Wonwoo.

Because as it must be obvious to point out, but difficult to admit: Soonyoung has always been a little in love with Wonwoo.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Sometimes, Soonyoung likes to travel back to the first time he had ever interacted with Wonwoo.

It was a rough week to begin with:

 

Soonyoung hurries down the world’s steepest, most dangerous stairs in the world — that is, the ones that go two flights from his dorm room to the lobby — carrying God knows what sorts of most probably mismatched clothes he threw inside his backpack whilst minding nothing but the six minutes he has left to run for his 8 AM auditions.

Soonyoung has always dreamed about joining the university’s dance team, admiring them and rooting for them multiple seats away from the stage or literally inches before a screen as an audience; so to miss his fastest chance to become a part of this dream would equate as Soonyoung’s first huge heartbreak as a college man. Soonyoung was never the type to be late, but it seems odds are playing against him today.

Easily, there really is nothing else on his mind than the loud time-ticking ghosting over his thoughts, telling him his six minutes was now a mere five. Thus, when he passes over a stranger whose hand was, for some unknown reason, displayed with an open palm, Soonyoung mindlessly gives him a high-five as he yells, _“Auditions!”_

And when he comes back later that afternoon, the man was there again; like reflex, Soonyoung initiates another high-five and says, _“Passed.”_  


Soonyoung thinks it’s so funny how they started exchanging high-fives and one to two-word What’s Up’s ( _“Quiz.” “New shirt.” “Reporting.” “Drunk.” “Room 615.” “Gotta pee.” “717.” “Broke.” “Starving.” “Literally sick.” “Damned.”)_ in the same hallway every single day before they finally got to introduce themselves one afternoon ( _“Wonwoo.” “Soonyoung.”)_ until days later, Wonwoo randomly turns up before his room’s door with a bag of what would then turn out to be Soonyoung’s first of the many marijuanas he’d be smoking together with him who eventually becomes his Best Friend.

(Well, it was always so easy for Soonyoung to grow fond of Wonwoo since then.)

 

 

Sometimes, Soonyoung likes to travel back to the first time he had ever interacted with Wonwoo,

     because he might have rather wished he never did.

(He discovers feelings are harder to suppress than deny.)

 

    (Especially when they’re for the man he happens to stick around with every single day.)

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Okay, it’s unfair to implant joint sessions as the very foundation of Soonyoung’s friendship with Wonwoo. The thing is, Soonyoung had always believed him and Wonwoo would hit it off for the long run, as if Wonwoo was made to become his college best friend like how the cupid matches soulmates.

To begin with, despite Soonyoung being the _designated_ outgoing congeniality man who gets along with people really quickly (secret: there are people like him who might not admit it, but they often throw in a little more effort), things were a lot more easy, natural, and unfiltered with Wonwoo the first time they formally introduced themselves.

As Soonyoung goes back to it like a saved simulation memory, he remembers himself to be particularly unhappy that one Thursday night:

 

Soonyoung has just finished dance practice at 10 PM, hurriedly making his way back to his dorm with a mind fueled with only so much endorphins fighting off how tired he actually was, and a body that’s only able to run so fast because of negative adrenaline — Soonyoung had to go finish his take home exam.

To his dismay (and boiling anger, for fuck’s sake), the very first thing that welcomes him as he skips over the last step of the stairs is! well,

    a sock on the doorknob.

    And soonyoung decides he’s too weak to even get angry at his roommate (fucking Hansol!) (like, literally) (Hansol’s in there _fucking),_ and heads down to the main lobby.

Soonyoung works for one hour, writing down his answers to the questions to his exam on pen and paper with a plan to input the same when it’s safe to retrieve his laptop sitting not so innocently on his bed — hopefully, before 8 AM when it’s due.

Unfortunately, he falls asleep before he could even finish halfway through.

 

Later, however, at past 3 AM when his body decides itself adequately recharged, Soonyoung wakes up with blanket covering the top half of his body and to the sight of his pen and paper sitting atop an unfamiliar laptop,

    and then: to _this man_ — rubbing his eyes before him, yawning more aggressively than a lion’s roar.

“Wonwoo,” he pulls out a hand, palm-first;

“Soonyoung,” and Soonyoung completes the high-five.

“Glad you’re awake,” Wonwoo greets him. “Thought you might need to borrow a laptop.”

Soonyoung’s a little groggy still, but he begins to fumble with the gadget nevertheless. “Thanks. How did you know I was desperate?” he laughs, and Wonwoo laughs with him.

“Top half of your paper says **_‘INPUT THIS MOTHERFUCKER’_ **in bold capital letters; that sort of gave it away,” he answers. “Also, I happened to pass by your room and saw the sock on the doorknob. That must’ve…”

“Socked?”

“Oh my God. Our first actual conversation and you used the world’s lamest pun. Can you get out?”

“That’s unfair!” Soonyoung lightfully throws his pen at Wonwoo and secures his seat by clutching on the edges of the table. “That’s where you were going!”

“Yeah, but I let you borrow my laptop. I have denial rights,” Wonwoo retorts, pushing Soonyoung’s cap down to his chin which prompts them to an even more playful laughter that sends the latter to his full awakeness.

“What are you doing out here anyway? It’s what? 12 AM?”

“2 AM.”

“2 AM?! Wow. I slept for a long time.”

“Yeah, you did,” Wonwoo pulls a bottle of water from the backpack beside him and slides it off for Soonyoung to catch (another thing for Soonyoung to be thankful for). “I was going out to study, but you looked like a better study buddy than background cafe noise.”

Soonyoung smiles at his own potential.

“You snored a lot for a moment there though.”

“I did not!”

“Yeah, you did! Like…” (yes, Wonwoo dared imitate Soonyoung’s snoring).

“I do not snore like that! _You_ snore like that!”

“How would you know? You were asleep like…”

 

And that went on then, until forever:

    Soonyoung passed his midterm exam;

    Wonwoo aced his quizzes;

    and the banters live on until today.

 

 

Cupid’s arrow came in harshly with a sock and a stressful night for Soonyoung that time, and maybe that’s why it took him a while to realize that the arrow was already indicted with love.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Naturally then, feelings never developed for Soonyoung in an instant; rather, it was more of a gradual thing. Amidst all these obvious indications of how his heart beats for Wonwoo, Soonyoung himself cannot even pinpoint where all of this troublesome shenanigan began for him.

He just knows, one day, his heart felt warm at the sight of Wonwoo; and Soonyoung remembers it clearly:

 

On a gray desk pushed up against the wall, right beside the first shelf that read “General Circulation” — an oddly specific spot that always seems reserved from 8AM until energy supplies last every hell week — there sits Wonwoo, back hunched over a pile of papers too scattered for someone as well-put as he.

Despite knowing it was (and still _is)_ Wonwoo’s seasonal spot since forever, Soonyoung confirms his identity by the bright yellow and pink ensemble of their shameless (yet very fashionable, so is it really within shame?) couple jacket, easily catching attention a few steps into the building’s library.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung calls beside him as he settles himself on the free chair. He lowers his head a little to peak at the painful sight that is Wonwoo’s worn out face. “Wake up.”

It’s usually very easy to wake Wonwoo up… for Soonyoung, at least. All he has to do is place a hot cup of coffee relatively close to the very tip of Wonwoo’s nose — this, however, has achieved little success this time.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung calls out again, poking Wonwoo’s nose so it’s pushed up and his nostrils were bigger which he thinks should be enough to increase the chances for the latter to smell better. “I got you energy, yo. You said you needed medicine, so here’s your coffee.”

Yeah, it’s always pretty much code for ‘coffee’ when it comes to Wonwoo. Soonyoung is definitely against this, so it took a while for him to decide whether or not he’d sabotage Wonwoo’s favor today by bringing him cider. However, it’s exams week and every student deserves a little unhealthy pleasure to sustain them with all conscience aside; thus, there he is, at his best friend’s service. Maybe he’ll take care of Wonwoo better some other time.

Still though, today? No success.

“Wonwoo, I got you cof—”

“Mmm,” Wonwoo grunts, sitting up with his eyes remaining closed.

“Seriously, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung puts the drink down, careful not to place it too close to any paper because everything seems too important for any accidental spill. “Won—”

“I’m sick, Soonie”

“What?!”

 _My. Gosh._ Of the one whole year Soonyoung has known Wonwoo, it was always him who was sick and the latter taking care of him. (Even when they both know Soonyoung might be exaggerating a little for puny reasons like skipping class or eating more than affordable food because you can’t say ‘no’ to the sick.) So to hear Wonwoo declare himself to _be sick_ (with a sick voice and a sick face and a sick everything — fuck!), Soonyoung feels his heart hurting more than he realizes he was _also_ in panic.

“Why are you still here then?!”

“Study.”

“That can’t be right.”

“It’s a major.”

“You’ll die.”

“I’ll fail.”

“You won’t if you die before the exam.”

“ _Soonie._ ”

“Let’s come home.”

Soonyoung, with full determination and all strength concentrated to his one helping hand, stands up and reaches out for Wonwoo’s (warm, fragile, fucking sick) hand in an attempt to yank him up and carry him to his dorm room.

What happens instead, however, is Wonwoo clutching softly unto Soonyoung’s squishy hand, clinging unto it with very little might.

“I just need a nap,” Wonwoo tells him, effortlessly pulling Soonyoung back to his seat when he returns to lie his head on the desk and proceed with his dozing plan.

“But you’re sick,” Soonyoung pouts, fighting back the weird heartburn-esque activity that sort of started squeezing inside his chest; like, wow, he can’t believe Wonwoo’s touch could be so… _pleasant._

But it wasn’t _just_ pleasant. There appears more to it when Wonwoo began interlocking their fingers into a proper fucking hold and my God, Soonyoung feels _so hot_ he suspects himself infected with the Wonwoo-virus. _Damn it, Wonwoo! You sick* bastard!_

He doesn’t know what shy ghost decided to possess him at the moment, but Soonyoung ever so softly coughs (clears! his! throat! what the hell!) and asks in the tiniest, most gentle voice, “Did you mean for me to bring you _actual_ medicine?”

Wonwoo smiles.

(That really, really beautiful smile Soonyoung only realizes then.)

Wonwoo responds with a throaty _“yeah”_ and when Soonyoung suggests he should get him _that_ medicine, Wonwoo tells him _“later.”_

“Wake me up in fifteen minutes, will you?”

Wonwoo doesn’t see it, but Soonyoung nods his head affirmative.

The world turns quiet for a moment;

    and Soonyoung begins to brush his thumb over the back of Wonwoo’s own, watching his best friend rest in his tiny hold;

    all while Soonyoung’s heart ablazed the unfamiliar.

 

 

Back then, however, Soonyoung had only mistaken all these heart activities as… well, some sort of illness he was absolutely scared would cause his young death not too far a time.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


The sort of illness Soonyoung was absolutely scared would cause his young death not too far a time was _not_ the case as it turns out about some time later.

Firstly, it wasn’t sporadic or that without such pattern his doctor suggests (yes, he was _so scared_ , Soonyoung opted for a check-up); and secondly, it made itself clearer after a month:

 

There’s a party 90% of the student population in their university always looks forward to — free flowing drinks shouldered by the university, hours-long of live music ranging from rockbands to DJ’s, students and alumni getting more and more drunk until they’re either so gross or so attractive, and just a whole damn experience overall.

The university really throws out the best parties at the end of every sports season, win or lose, yet, Wonwoo has never attended even one,

    until this year.

    (About fucking time his professors don’t hold quizzes the day after.)

Soonyoung creeps up from behind Wonwoo, incredibly loud and two-thousand percent energized.

“Get drunk!” Soonyoung shouts, dumping a heavy arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder; and thank God the latter was a sturdy man, else they’d be rolling down the ground. “Haven’t seen you drinking all night! Come on, it’s your first time!”

Wonwoo playfully smacks his cold beer against Soonyoung’s cheek who, contrary to Wonwoo’s intent to shoo him off, cheerfully rubs his cheek against the cold glass.

“That’s not enough! Let’s get—”

“Home,” Wonwoo collects him by the waist, preparing to guide his messy ass and make their way safely to their dorm.

 

“You attend _one_ night and leave early. You’re really no fun.”

“I’m responsible.”

“Too responsible for a college student.”

Wonwoo sniffles, handing the other with a cold glass of water. “You talk like you’re not.”

“At least I know how to have fun,” Soonyoung provokes (although, a little embarrassed because he takes the water anyhow). “You don’t do like, normal college stuff. Like, you don’t explore and shit.”

“What’s there to explore?” Wonwoo dismisses, standing tall before Soonyoung as he waits for him to finish his glass. When Soonyoung does, he shoos him to the side and the latter scoots to the far end of his bed.

“I don’t know! Like, I don’t…” Soonyoung trails because suddenly, his heart started to hurt as he remembers the next thing he’s about to say. “That Joshua dude was really eyeing on you, right? He was obviously seducing you back there.”

“Like I’d allow it,” the other scoffs, tidying up their outerwear unto the couch.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Soonyoung almost speaks through a whisper, eyes locked unto his best friend moving about in his dorm room. “I mean, everybody wants them some Joshua Hong. So why wouldn’t you?”

“Why would I?” Wonwoo looks at him coldly. “Do _you_ want yourself some Joshua Hong?”

“It’s not that, okay? I mean, I feel like you could’ve taken him home with you if I didn’t show up all messy. I just… I’m just saying, you should be out there exploring shit and discovering stuff,” Soonyoung sums, now lying perfectly on his side. “But instead, you’re always here, cleaning up after my mess… You don’t have to, Won. I’m starting to feel bad about it. You’re probably interested in so many things — in _people_ , and I feel like I take those interests away from you.”

Wonwoo, hands on his waist, stands before a wilted tiger lying adorably on the bed (flushed cheeks, sad eyes, and all). “It’s not like I haven’t been discovering things for myself, you know.”

“Really? Like what?” Soonyoung challenges, crossing his arms and over which Wonwoo pulls up the blanket — but not after throwing himself on the free space beside the former.

It takes Wonwoo a while to answer and the impatient man that Soonyoung is, is dreaded. The air feels thick and Soonyoung feels like throwing off the blanket, or himself (the latter sounds better).

But Soonyoung waits because there’s not much that he can do that could effectively suppress the suspicious and disturbing activity of his heart (he can’t tell if it has been speeding up unbelievably fast or perhaps, he’s fighting off a coma) than to lie down and listen. Besides, it’s not like he can _actually_ throw himself out and live among the martians where there isn’t anything goosey about laying side by side a Jeon Wonwoo because, well, there wouldn’t be one.

Soonyoung opts to fumble with his fingers while he’s at it.

“Just things,” Wonwoo finally responds. “For myself.”

“Like, your _grades?_ ”

Wonwoo turns his head to Soonyoung’s direction, chucking with a full smile (and Soonyoung’s heart is acting up even more). “Is that really all that I am to you?”

(Oh, fuck.)

“What?”

Suddenly, the thicker air has made the both of them lose their smiles; and if Soonyoung isn’t dreaming, he’s sure enough Wonwoo is darting at his mouth.

“Grades?” Soonyoung gulps.

Then, Wonwoo murmurs, “I could be more than that.”

And for the next thing that happens, Soonyoung regrets ever thinking about the martians because if they could possess, they must have taken over Soonyoung’s body that makes an irrational move that is:

    to kiss Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s lips were soft against his, plump and warm; they both tasted like alcohol and cigarettes and alcohol and cigarettes never tasted any better.

Soonyoung doesn’t realize he’s kissed Wonwoo until Wonwoo starts to kiss back.

“This?” Soonyoung whispers, pulling away; and Wonwoo doesn’t respond. Instead, he kisses Soonyoung again until _shit,_ they were definitely making out.

There they laid, kissing without a single braincell interrupting whatever it is that encourages them to go deeper and deeper into each other's throats, throwing in tongues and hands all over their bodies until,

     _“Holy f—”_ Hansol walks in on them, switching on the light like the view wasn’t clear enough;

    and to the pain that pinches against Soonyoung’s heart, Wonwoo stands up and nonchalantly, he makes his way out.

 

 

The thing about Soonyoung is, he acts drunker than he really is;

    and that night, he could only wish Wonwoo never figured.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


But, well, he’s Soonyoung, and he has always been a little in love with Jeon Wonwoo.

Soonyoung figures this out a couple of days after the… _incident._

Suddenly, Soonyoung has taken awareness of his surroundings: like how his spoon makes an annoying _“ting!”_ whenever the metal hits the ceramic of his cup of tea which, by the way, has turned cold, because he’s been mixing his drink for an unnecessarily long hour since making it; like how his apartment cries in desperate need of a vacuuming, as seen through the way dust floats frantically on the sunlight beaming through his window and no, they’re not the little ones that look cute and _tumblr-esque_ ; and like the way Hansol has been sitting directly in front of him on their dining table, letting him be because when Hansol was the one going through his shittiest heartbreak (yeah, the man he’s been fucking since forever sort of got tired of being _fuck buddies_ and decides to seriously date another man. damn it, Hansol! why did you have to fall in love with him anyway?), Soonyoung was there to just sit and empathize like the good friend that he is.

“How long have you been there?” Soonyoung asks, hands still stirring because he doesn’t know what else to do with them (if they could only rip his heart from his chest, he would’ve stopped stirring for the past hour).

“Just now,” Hansol lies because heck, he’s been walking around the apartment considering they woke up at the same time and Soonyoung never even noticed his _‘Hey, good morning!’_

“I’m sorry. Is this annoying?”

Hansol shifts to sight the way Soonyoung stops his hand and shakes his head _‘no.’_ “Carry on, buddy.”

“I don’t think I like my drink anymore.”

“Well, I mean, we both know _who_ you like,” Hansol teases and had Soonyoung drank a little, he’d snort. “You guys can’t just live on without ever talking about it. Seriously, Soonyoung. If it bothers you so much, bring it up.”

“Dude, that’s like a freeway to losing my best friend.”

“Are you really sure you can be ‘best friends’ like this?” Hansol gestures to the messy blob of human that is Soonyoung in front of him. “Think about it.”

Soonyoung finally takes a sip from his tea. “And if I lose him?”

 

There’s this smile that Hansol has, much like his normal smile (which is always so wide and beautiful, in Soonyoung and the whole world’s opinion), but this one has a lot more sadness in it; much like a disappointed pat on the back or an _“at least you tried”_ handshake.

This time, Soonyoung knows, it’s Hansol’s way of saying, _“Well, buddy, it’s not like I can help you with that.”_

And maybe the reason why Hansol kept quiet is because there are two idiots sharing one table on a 9:00 Monday morning with their hearts shattered at their humbled feet.

 

 

Soonyoung never brought it up up until today and him and Wonwoo carried on just fine — they’ve gone on dates with other people, fucked other people, and just… _managed_.

(Except sometimes, Soonyoung still feels that little pain whenever he remembers the feel of Wonwoo’s lips against his.

Why did he kiss him back in the first place?)

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


It’s three years later since Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s first ever high-five. Soonyoung wakes up on Wonwoo’s couch with no signs of said best friend whatsoever.

 

    **Soonie (11:34 AM):**

_where r u?_

**_Wonu (11:34 AM):_ **

**** _Lib._

**Soonie (11:35 AM):**

_damn u left me alone :c_

**Wonu (11:35 AM):**

_Bitch._

_I had a 7am class._

 

Goodness. Always the diligent man that he is.

 

**Soonie (11:36 AM):**

_what time r u coming home?_

**Wonu (11:36 AM):**

_Dunno yet._

**Soonie (11:37 AM):**

_come home!!!!!_

_hungry_

_wanna pizza_

_or burger_

_whats cheaper?_

**Wonu (11:37 AM):**

_Got shit to finish._

_Eat on your own. Sorry._

**Soons (11:38 AM):**

_calzone_

**Wonu (11:38 AM):**

_That’s enough, Soonyoung._

**Soons (11:39 AM):**

_what if_

_pasta_

**Wonu (11:39 AM):**

_FUCK._

_You’re a handful._

**Soonie (11:40 AM):**

_uwu (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)_

 

Wonwoo sighs in his seat, heavily and with great stress; but he smiles, nevertheless, and stands up to have lunch with his best friend because of course, Wonwoo will always make time for Soonyoung.

_Soonyoung,_

whose both drunken and sober ass Wonwoo likes to take care of voluntarily at the mere satisfaction of seeing him get by;

    whose high-fives have pulled Wonwoo into his forcefield, making him want to stay beside him for as long as the world shall allow;

    whose person makes it easy for Wonwoo to be himself without fear of anything that would require him to try socially harder as society usually does;

    whose hand has given Wonwoo healing and so he would always like to hold;

    whose lips Wonwoo could never forget, how soft and velvety they were against his, feeding his curiosities as they kissed, affirming whatever it was he’s not even sure he wasn’t trying to deny; and,

    whose presence has made him discover things that has gone beyond him, and things he has figured, he’d eventually have to face.

Soonyoung was a lot of things for Wonwoo;  but for now, lunch is all he would rather think about.

 

“How are you not anybody’s boyfriend?” Soonyoung jokes (gosh, the things he does to torture himself, really), taking a whole fork of pasta into his mouth because Wonwoo brought them lunch just as he suggested. “Aren’t we supposed to be dating people by now? I mean, like, _seriously_ dating.”

“Why?”

“Right? I mean, none of my flings work and the longest I’ve been with anyone is like two months. And you,” Soonyoung takes another bite (a rather huge one because his heart is sort of acting up again and maybe he can prevent that with a noodle down his insides, but he’s still going to play along with this unfortunate best friend fate — whatever). “You’re _too_ choosy. You keep turning down even the hottest people in our batch.”

(If Soonyoung was brave enough, he’d also say, _“Remember Joshua Hong? Uni party like a year ago? You turned him down and made out with me.”_ )

(But he’s not.) (So scratch that.)

Wonwoo likes to twirl his noodles carefully before having a bite. “But what would that mean for us?” he _jokes_ back. “What’s this all of a sudden?”

“Nothing,” Soonyoung coughs, denying. “It’s just, you took care of me last night and brought me food and you do that a lot, you deserve someone. Come on.”

“And what about you? What’s go—” Wonwoo pauses suspiciously. “Wait a minute… Are _you_ interested in somebody, Kwon Soonyoung? Is this a scheme to tell me to fuck off because I’m always too beside you?”

Soonyoung sort of chokes on a meatball and dies a little then and there. “No! Why, what about you?” he returns, after Wonwoo saves his life by handing a good amount of water. “I’m just saying, you’re like, more than qualified. And if you need to date, just…”

 _Goodness_ , Soonyoung doesn’t know what he’s doing, but if this is his mind’s way of trying to get over Wonwoo without precaution whatsoever, then it sucks and he hopes it works because he’s really so! tired! of! this! feeling!

And he can’t keep on drinking it off every time he feels exceptionally sad about it — like last night, one fucking year since they kissed.

Plus, all the help that intoxication can offer is only, _only_ temporary and for it’s little worth, the hangover that comes after is a whole ass bitch.

Soonyoung is _definitely_ so tired of all this. Definitely.

It _sucks_ to be a lit—oh, who is he kidding? A whole _lot_ in love with his best friend whose care he solicits and whose attention he chases after for every single day of this hellhole that is: his! love! life!

    But then,

    “ _Need_ to?” Wonwoo laughs before he decides it’s fairly subtle for him to look at Soonyoung in the eyes and say,

_“Soonie, I have you anyway.”_

 

Because you know, Wonwoo has always been a little in love with Soonyoung, too.

Truth be told, Wonwoo was afraid;

    not when Soonyoung looks at him like love and life lie before his face, finding place within his heart, pulling his best friend into a gravity of romance not even someone as uninterested as Wonwoo can defy.

Perhaps, Wonwoo was interested after all; perhaps, Wonwoo only dismissed all others because he has always, always been set to love the man before him.

And shit, if that isn’t a recipe for disaster.

 

 

Or maybe not;

    maybe it’s the fact they are two cowards in love and they just keep on denying that by masking it under the want to only become each other’s best friend

    — now _that’s_ a recipe for disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52)
> 
> oof, 5k words of pure soonwoo! this is probably my longest oneshot by far! and my second soonwoo one, too! if you haven’t yet, check out the first one [here (Flowers In Your Hair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187856) (it’s also my first ever fic on ao3, hah!)
> 
> i’m always a little too nervous when it comes to writing about ships that isn’t yoonhong, and i’d appreciate feedback through kudos & comments! so if you liked that or didn’t like that... let me know ♡ thank you for reading!


End file.
